


Libido 力比多

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是个肉，不确定有没有后续，有的话应该也是片段式灭文法，没有后续就是完结，不会坑【喂<br/>libido在弗洛伊德学说中指性冲动，放在这里没有太特殊的含义，就只是想给这篇pwp找个名字而已……<br/>有借用詹詹出演的那部Bright Young Things的设定，作家Erik上流贵族Charles，背景年代也是在二十世纪初一战后二战前。咦一个pwp为什么我要铺垫背景【。】<br/>开个楼练车，新司机上路，请多指教。</p><p>---------------</p><p>这篇再写下去就彻底变成plot with porn了orz，所以接下来估计会走剧情，没剧情的车开不来啊。有剧情意味着EC以外的角色也会出场，这篇文有微量Moira和Sean，可能还会有Raven和Hank以及Emma和Shaw等等BG cp（当然主cp是EC，毫无疑问），注意避雷。毕竟标题挂的pwp（目前也大多是肉），觉得还是提醒一下比较好</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“方便借个火吗，先生？”

Erik略感不耐地循声转过头，一个身着深色晚礼服的棕发男人正饶有兴致地打量着自己。他喝得有点醉醺醺的，双颊泛红，衬衫领口敞开，领结已经取下了。Erik无言地把打火机扔给他，看着对方姿态优雅地掏出一根烟点上，笑盈盈地道谢。他把打火机还给Erik，伸出空着的一只手，“你是第一次来，是吧？我之前没见过你。Charles Xavier。”

Erik露出一丝了然的神情，礼节性地握了握，“Xavier勋爵，久仰。”这也不全是敷衍的场面话，要听说Charles Xavier的名字甚至不需要在伦敦呆上半个月。年仅24岁时便获得牛津的遗传生物学博士学位，伦敦上流社会最年轻的几位贵族之一，可能还是最有名的一位——他的风流韵事被伦敦各小报印刷成厚厚一沓， Xavier勋爵的名号在《泰晤士报》上足够低调，却是《每日镜报》和其他各小报首页的常客。“英国首要的派对生物”——某伦敦街头小报曾如是评价。

他不是八卦小报爱好者，然而出于职业原因总免不了和出版业的人多打交道，他知道那些记者和报刊出版商爱Xavier如爱他们自己的饭碗。Erik并不觉得见到Xavier称得上什么荣幸，毕竟他只是想躲到没人的角落里抽根烟，清净一会儿。他略带讽刺地敷衍着，只希望这位花花公子赶快失去兴趣离开自己：“Erik Lehnsherr。我的姓氏阁下应该不曾听闻。”

“叫我Charles。”Charles看起来并没有被冒犯，他露出一个笑容，不带任何贬低意味的那种。Erik可以想象这样的笑容会让他很容易在交际舞会上吃得开。“那你想必是个作家？Emma对表现主义和意识流总是很有兴趣谈论的。”

Erik挑了挑眉，“阁下太抬举我了，我只是靠笔杆子挣几块面包罢了。”这确实也是他今天下定决心来到Frost夫人举办的派对的原因——想要在伦敦的文学圈混下去，认识几个人物还是很有必要的。一个相熟的记者帮他弄到了派对的请柬，只不过在一个小时后Erik还是终于认清自己与这个交际圈有多格格不入，他应付不来这个。

Charles也不在意他的冷淡，吐了口烟，自顾自地说下去：“听你的口音不是英国人吧，让我猜猜，你是欧洲人吗？德国人？法国人？哦不，我猜还是德国，对吗？”

这个答案其实不算错，但Erik有意挫败他：“纽约，事实上。”

“不可能！”Charles不可置信地瞪大双眼，尽管阳台光线昏暗，Erik还是能看到那双眼睛亮亮地反着光。他被Charles的神情逗乐了。“我在威彻斯特郡生活过十多年，你这个谎撒得可不高明，我的朋友。”Charles也跟着笑起来，“说起来……我在哈佛的时候和 Williams Burroughs先生有过几面之缘，”他夹着烟深深吸了一口，眼神暧昧不明地在Erik的嘴唇和喉结上流连，“不得不说他的一些想法其实……很有意思。”

Erik愣了一瞬，重新打量起眼前的人，起了点兴致。他隐约想起了关于这位年轻的伯爵的一些传闻。“Burroughs先生的名字如雷贯耳，可惜无缘结识。”他的嘴角忍不住上翘些许，“你一贯就用这种手段搭讪吗？恕我直言，你的方式未免太乏味了些。”  
“可惜这里光线太昏暗了，看不清你的发色和虹膜，不然我的遗传学式调情就能派上用场了，”Charles靠近了他几步，像是想仔细观察他的眼睛颜色，“不过不妨碍我看清你的五官轮廓，比例完美。”他的手试探地搭上Erik的小臂，力道很轻，但存在感足够，“也不妨碍我察觉荷尔蒙是如何运作的。”

Erik没有甩开他，只是咧开一个笑容，“这听起来还不够专业，博士。”

“假如我们能到一个明亮点的地方，我会让你更好地了解我的方式有多专业。”Charles的胆子大了些，笑容里掺了些狡黠。他的手不轻不重地抚摸着Erik的小臂，一路攀上肩膀，替他整了下领结，强调般拍了拍胸口，“相信我，那百发百中。”

Erik没来得及回答，突然一个女人的笑声由远及近地传来，打断了他：“Charles！你怎么躲在这里？Emma找你好半天了，表演最精彩的要开始了。”

“这就来，亲爱的。”Charles回头应着，在匆匆离开前向Erik微微倾身，在他耳畔快速但清晰地说：“三楼拐角第一间，等我二十分钟。”他挺起身朝Erik眨了眨眼，露出一个笃定的笑容，促狭道：“别给陌生人开门，我会带着威士忌上来。”

 

*

 

Erik不是没想过要是自己直接爽约，那位年轻的Xavier脸上的表情会有多有趣。但是在就这样回去像往常一样独自改稿和一个火辣夜晚的邀约间犹豫了一会儿，他还是承认后者确实更有吸引力。况且，风险更大的那个人又不是他。  
他在大厅里无所事事地转了一圈，算着差不多时间就来到房间前。意料之中，房门没锁，床边亮着一盏小灯，足以看清里面的摆设，房间里空无一人。Erik坐在床上，欣赏了一会儿脚下的波斯地毯和价值不菲的古董家具，最后还是只脱掉了束缚了一晚上的领结和外套，踢掉了鞋躺上床，只剩下一件衬衣和裤子，眼神时不时飘向门口。  
Charles没让他等很久，Erik听到两短一长的敲门声，走过去开了一条缝。“晚上好呀，先生，需要酒吗？”Charles抬起脸，他看起来比酒会上清醒了不少，外衣挂在臂弯，只穿着马甲和衬衫，脸上带着那种亮得晃眼的笑容摇了摇手上的威士忌。他甚至真的带了酒杯和冰块来。

Erik坐在床上看着递到面前的酒杯，冰块在澄黄色的酒液中和杯壁相撞，发出细微的脆声。他伸手接了过来，慢慢放到唇边啜了一口，他有点摸不清对方到底在想什么。灯光下Charles的眼睛是不掺一丝杂色的蓝，对他们接下来要做的事来说太纯净了些。蓝眼睛端着酒杯一屁股坐到他旁边，仰头一饮而尽的动作和优雅完全不沾边。他扭头看到Erik狐疑的眼神，哧哧笑了一声：“抱歉，我本来以为来点酒会有帮助的。”

 

这大概就是提醒了，话音未落，Charles就凑上前来，嘴唇带着酒气撞上Erik的。并不像一开始的莽撞，这个吻几乎是小心翼翼的，他轻轻咬着Erik的下唇，伸出舌尖试探着紧闭的牙关。Erik没回应，Charles就讨好地用舌头逗弄，直到把这个固执的防守舔开。他伸进来探寻着，冷不防却被Erik摁住后脑，骤然被拉进了一个深吻里，毫无顾忌地扫过他口腔的每一寸。Erik的舌头在他口中毫不留情地翻搅，Charles带着威士忌的余味，Erik像是要从他口中绞尽最后一滴酒液般吸吮蹂躏着他的双唇。他压着Charles陷入了柔软的床垫，Charles感觉到Erik的一只手从衬衫底下摸了进来，手掌缓缓地摩挲着他柔软的腰线，另一只手探下去包住他紧实的臀部，手上使了点劲地揉捏。他有点喘不上气，偏过头结束了这个吻。Charles的鼻尖抵上Erik的，眼神忽闪着对上他，轻喘着咕哝：“Emma会恨我这样糟蹋她的酒。”

Erik嗤笑了一声，双手撑在Charles的脑袋两侧，忍不住提醒他：“比起这个，你没想过如果我是个记者你要怎么办吗？可能我就是某个小报专栏的秘密记者，正准备逮着你大做文章呢。”

“噢，我该为此担心吗？”Charles配合地微微睁大了双眼，佯作惊讶。他突然扭身将Erik反过来骑在身下，双手紧紧压着他的肩膀。他殷红的双唇还泛着水光，扯出一个满不在乎的笑容，没有愤怒，“写吧，上次Chatterbox专栏的记者还说我和MacTaggert小姐交往的同时和五个皇家禁卫军士兵两个海军陆战队士兵有染呢——对，我还挺有兴趣读读关于自己的报道的——还能有什么更糟的呢？”  
Charles拉着Erik的脖颈压下来吻他，比起第一个，这个吻温柔得多。Charles摸索着把身下人的扣子解开，手在对方结实的胸口和腰身上乱摸，Erik在他们吻的间隙笑了一声，靠着Charles的唇轻声呢喃，“或许我就是要来找证据的，我们现在做的事已经足够把我们俩扔进监狱了。”

Charles也笑了起来，他稍微分开他们之间的距离，狡黠地看着Erik被扯得乱七八糟的衬衫：“你别总想吓唬我，我的胆子小的很。如果被你说服了，我就只好把你丢出房间，让你以这幅尊容遮遮掩掩地从后门溜走自己解决了。”说着他朝下坐了坐，用臀部蹭着Erik裆间已经鼓起的一大包。

Erik吸了口气，他隔着衣服拧了一下Charles的胸口。“我该为此担心吗？”他咧嘴一笑，“现在你已经错过了反悔时机了，大人。”他翻身夺回上位，膝盖挤进Charles双腿，把他的腿分开，加快了剥下Charles衣服的速度。Charles量身剪裁的马甲和衬衣勾勒出的身形让Erik赏心悦目，但Erik此刻只恨那些精巧的扣子。

Charles扭着身子帮他，一边喘一边不满地强调：“叫我Charles，Erik。”他们迅速解决掉了腰带和裤子，Charles猛地拉开Erik的拉链，迫不及待地扯下内裤时，那玩意儿已经半勃，几乎是弹了出来，顶端湿漉漉的。Charles盯着面前的东西，动作甚至因此慢了几拍。他不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，Erik没忍住得意的笑容，阴茎顶在Charles赤裸的大腿皮肤上蹭动，俯下身咬着Charles的耳垂问：“我想这里有油？”

“左边第二格抽屉。”Erik翻到了一瓶橄榄油，以及贴心准备的套子。他打开瓶口任由油滴落到Charles的腿间，流入缝隙。他的手顺着橄榄油的痕迹滑进Charles腿间，在四周的皮肤上打转按揉，就是避开了重点。Charles不满地哼哼着，伸手下去抓着他的手放在自己的阴茎上，“快点Erik。”

Erik俯身在他锁骨和胸口落下几个吻，用自己的阴茎压上他的，他左手按着Charles的胸口，右手把两个人的圈在一起撸动着，Charles的哼哼声变成了急促的喘息和呻吟，他一只手覆上Erik的，时不时伸下去照顾两个人下面的球，另一只手的指尖沿着Erik的背肌滑动着向下，抓住他的臀部用力压向自己。Erik喘着粗气，盯着那双蓝眼睛因为激动涌上的泪水，像湖水上散不去的雾气。Charles鼻梁的雀斑因为翕动的鼻翼变得惹眼，双颊随着越来越急促的喘息变得越来越红，红晕染上耳尖，沿着脖颈蔓延到缀着零星雀斑的肩膀和不断起伏的胸口。Charles手下的动作加快，蓝眼睛猛地紧紧闭上，只有嘴是大张的，因为快感大声呻吟着。他阴影下的轮廓变得朦胧不明，但Erik可以亲自用双手和舌头一探究竟。Erik闭上眼，俯身舔吮着Charles的耳垂和颈窝，耳边Charles的呻吟像是突然被扼住了一般忽然拔高，他感到手心一阵濡湿，身下的身体放松下来。Erik忍着射精的冲动，慢慢蹭了两下就停了下来。

“嗯？”Charles气喘吁吁地半睁开眼，朝下投来疑问的一瞥。Erik把手伸到他嘴边，Charles顺从地伸出手指舔了一口，把他的食指含进嘴里吮吸，舌头富有暗示意味地打着转。Erik盯着他的唇喘了口气，把手指抽出来：“别急，我还没操你呢，Charles。”

他故意把“Charles”咬重，Charles笑着舔了舔唇，汗湿的脸上带着期待的神情看着他戴上套，又倒了些橄榄油，把手伸向后面。

Charles很配合地屈起一条腿，这回Erik也没了折腾他的耐心，就着油直接把手指送进了Charles的洞口。他叫了出来，脸皱着，身体猛地绷紧了。Erik感受着内壁肌肉的吸附和紧绷，慢慢抽送着，另一只手来回抚摸揉捏他的大腿和胸口，帮他放松。虽然Erik憋得慌，但不敢也不想弄伤Charles。倒是Charles缓过了气，自己往下坐了坐，叫Erik快点动。

Erik盯着蠕动的洞口，加快了手上的动作，直接插进两根手指：“你确定？”Charles因为疼痛短促地哼了一声，但是没松口。Erik的手指在他体内反复搅动，伸开，Charles小声喘着，手指来回绞着床单，听起来很撩人，但Erik有点拿不准是疼还是爽的，手上动作慢了点：“Charles？”

Charles崩溃地喊了一声：“快点进来！”

Erik欣然从命，他抽出手指把Charles两条腿压向胸口，油的润滑足够，他的头部顶在洞口磨了两下就用力撞了进去。Charles没让他失望地叫得很大声，手指在他背上抓挠着。Erik把脸埋进湿透了的柔软卷发，慢慢抽送了几下等Charles适应，就掐着他的腰用力顶弄了起来。

Charles的呻吟声跟着Erik的动作断断续续的，手指把枕头抓得变形，腿还是紧紧夹着Erik的腰。他正被伺候得舒服，Erik却把他的腿抬到肩膀上，骤然变换的角度让Charles猝不及防，尖叫都带了点哭腔，锤上Erik的肩膀：“太快了，你……噢对太棒了就是那里用力Erik用力操我Erik！”

Erik变了点角度不管不顾地往下撞，很快Charles的叫声就变了，脑内一片空白地胡乱叫着，紧紧攀着Erik的肩颈。Erik压下身一边用力舔咬面前光滑的皮肤一边使劲操着他，手探下去摸到Charles跟前快速撸动着重新硬起来的那根，他在Charles颈侧落下一串亲吻，听到耳旁Charles呜咽了一声，高潮的收缩绞紧了他。Erik挺起身加快了抽送，他视线锁住Charles紧闭的双眼和微张的双唇最后冲刺，低吼了一声也跟着射了出来。

 

他们抱在一起沉浸在余韵中恢复体力，Erik退出来倒在一旁，汗津津的Charles蹭过来把手臂搭在同样汗津津的他身上，疲惫但水亮的蓝眼睛看着他，柔软的声音还有些沙哑：“噢你的眼睛……你的眼睛是灰绿色的。……你有凯尔特人的血统吗？”

“不算猜错。”沉默了半晌，Erik低哑地回应。

Charles嘴唇犹豫地翕动着，不太确定地开了口：“你今晚可以留下来……你知道，如果你愿意的话。晚上回去可能不是很方便。”

Erik不确定这是不是个好主意。Charles默默凝视着他，困倦地眨了眨眼。 

——Erik不确定这是不是个好主意，但假如只是留下一晚，“听起来还不太坏。”他闭上眼，低声道。

 

TBC or FIN【？


	2. Chapter 2

当Erik回想起这一切到底是如何开始的；他是指，从一次逢场作戏演变为一段不那么紧密但确实存在的关系时，记忆总会回溯到在格莱斯顿的那个下午。在此之前Erik从未想过自己还有可能见到Charles，起码不是在Frost郊外大宅的花园里，Emma Frost的私人下午茶会上——非常荒谬地，以Charles朋友的身份。

 

在那次舞会之夜结束一周后，他接到总编Sebastian Shaw勋爵的电话，啰嗦了几句客套话，确认了他新书的进度一切顺利后，漫不经心地告知——Frost夫人对他的新书表达了浓厚的兴趣，并且愿意赞助新书出版的所有费用。

“你可能已经知道这个消息了，我想我自然也不必提醒你，记得在序言里提及尊敬的Emma Frost夫人，感谢她慷慨的赞助。”

事实上他对这块从天而降的馅饼毫不知情，但Shaw追求Frost侯爵的遗孀在出版社不是个秘密，不论Shaw对她是单纯的迷恋还是金钱的觊觎，对Erik来说都不是什么好消息。他对这笔凭空飞来的赞助来源隐隐有个推测，但还是决定借着道谢向Frost夫人一问究竟。Frost夫人对他的来电并不意外，对于他的疑惑，只是说：“噢，Charles向我提起他的作家朋友，我就去看了你的书，挺有意思。”顿了顿，她又补充道，“《重游桑菲尔德》里描写威尼斯的那段尤为精彩，不知你是否这样认为。”

那本书里他描写了威尼斯吗？或许吧。“当然如此，谢谢您。”Erik正想着找个托词挂断电话，那头却说：“这周六下午我会在格莱斯顿办一个私人茶会，我很乐见一位你这样有学识的先生前来参加。假如你愿意赏光的话，我会派人把请柬送来，好吗？”

当然不好，Erik隐约觉得这像个圈套，况且他一向对这类聚会没兴趣：“事实上，我想起我大概……”

“哎，真高兴能有同欣赏的作者坐下来喝茶的机会。我们周六下午见。”

“……我的荣幸，夫人。”他说。

所以现在他在这儿了。

 

Charles是茶会上最后一个来的。Erik在此之前已经被Frost夫人介绍过，应付了一轮寒暄，一抬眼就看到他穿过门廊，顺着石阶而下。Charles穿着月白色的套装，阳光像给他镀了一层金边，连同那头柔软蓬松的棕发每个卷儿都泛着光。看到Erik，他无比自然地就走过来坐到了Erik旁边的空位上。Erik瞪着他， Charles朝他报以灿烂一笑：“下午好，真高兴再次见到你，我的朋友。”

“鉴于这才是我们第二次见面，我认为你对朋友的界定范围有些太宽泛了。”

“鉴于你会在这里出现，我相信将来我们见面的机会还有很多。”Charles不以为意地伸手拿过糕饼，咬了一口。Frost夫人问道：“怎么才下来？”

“对不起，亲爱的，我在书房看书，差点忘了时间。别责怪Lisa，她提醒过我，是我忘了。”

“就猜到是这样，你对茶会一点儿也不在意，是吗？”Frost夫人的语气里倒没多少责怪的意思，事实上多数时候她的声音都不带什么情绪。她抿了口茶，转向Erik，饶有兴致地问道：“说起来，Lehnsherr先生是怎么和Charles相识的？我从没听他提起过。”

Charles抢着接过话头：“我在早威彻斯特的时候就知道Erik是一位相当有潜质的作家，但只是见过他几面，谈不上熟，所以没跟你们提过。没想到他也来了伦敦，上周在Emma的派对上碰巧遇见了就聊了几句，这才发现我们，怎么说，一拍即合。”

Erik感觉到餐桌下有只手附和着轻拍了下他的大腿，他不动声色地斜了Charles一眼。Charles冲他眨了眨眼。

“哎，这我就想起来了。我在聚会上见过你的，可惜没能多聊上几句话。”几个人礼貌性地搭了几句话，餐桌上的话题很快转移到别处去了。Erik沉默地喝着茶，只是出于职业习惯留意观察着桌旁的来客。坐在斜对面的小伙子喋喋不休地说着在波兰的见闻，他有一头红发，脸上带着雀斑，穿着昂贵衣料，然而挽着袖子的松松垮垮的绿衬衫和乱糟糟的发型显出他迥异于其他人的风格。Erik注意到他数次眼神都假装不经意地飘向这边，起初他以为对方看的是Charles，后来发现他的眼神是落在Charles另一旁一位褐发的女士身上的，但她忙着和旁边的人聊天，毫无所觉。

红头发讲了一个在华沙的酒馆闹的笑话，桌上哄笑了一阵。身边的人也发出笑声应和他，那种笑声很有标志性，像是闷在胸腔，猫科动物放松的咕噜声。漫不经心的，但听起来还有些讨人喜欢，非常Charles Xavier的笑声。

笑声的主人抿了口茶，蓝眼睛瞥了他一眼，朝他凑过来，桌下的腿紧挨着他，温度隔着毛料传递过来：“那是Sean Cassidy，是个画家，满世界跑，上周刚从波兰回来。可爱的小伙子。”他顺着Erik的目光看向另一旁的女士：“那是Moira，我想你知道她。”

“哇哦，”Erik揶揄道，“留意你可爱的小伙子，他跑太远了（goes too far）。”

Charles没听懂，有点困惑地歪了歪头。Erik反而有点尴尬：“他对MacTaggert小姐的意图太明显了。”

“噢，你说这个，”Charles被逗笑了，Erik感觉到他的吐息喷上了自己的颈窝。Charles稍微退开了些，那时不时碰擦的热度离开了。他佯作不满地撅了下嘴：“你真的一点儿也不关心我的消息。Moira和我取消婚约的消息都是老新闻了；事实上，她从来都不是我的未婚妻。”

“我确实从来不关心小报八卦。”话一出口Erik就后悔了，他没想让这句话听起来像一句解释。

Charles的脸上漾开一个笑容，他把茶匙放进茶杯，用餐巾擦了擦嘴：“真无聊，是吧。想逛逛吗，这会儿是格莱斯顿最美的时候，湖边景色不错，刚好葡萄也成熟了。”

“我是听到葡萄了吗？”Frost夫人转过来，脸上挂着一丝浅笑，“Charlie从不关心这里的景色，只关心温室里那些花花草草的品种，还有惦记着我的葡萄什么时候成熟。”她轻轻叹了口气，“我只希望Charlie枯燥的解说不会打消你观赏的兴致，Lehnsherr先生。”

 

他们离开花园，穿过一道又一道门廊，来到大理石砌的露台。从两排柱廊间的露台望下去，可以看到格莱斯顿大宅夏天最好的风景。平台下低矮的月桂树拼成迷宫式的花坛，几座石雕穿插在迷宫间，中央竖立着流水瀑布式的喷泉。鹅卵石铺就的小路引至花坛前漫坡的草地，中央冰蓝色的巨大湖泊栖居着灰黑色的野鸭群，它们游荡在阳光的倒影之上，脚蹼划开水面，把粘稠的光影搅碎成璀璨的光斑；浅绿的草坪上点缀着修剪成椭圆形的树丛，紫衫树林沿着山坡一直蜿蜒延伸到远处的河岸，从高处望下去像是团簇的云朵。

“小时候Emma对那些野鸭感兴趣过，她以为它们会变成什么黑天鹅之类的，直到我告诉她那是绿头鸭。”

“不奇怪为什么她认为你的解说毫无美感。”

Charles笑起来，去牵Erik的手，顺着露台的石阶走下去，“她喜欢这里的冬天，格莱斯顿的名字也来源于冬天冰封的湖面，但我觉得夏天总是最好的。天气这么暖，野鸭都愿意来这儿多动一动。”

 

Erik听Charles絮絮叨叨地跟他说这些花草树木的品种和来历，还说他童年有一大段时光都是在格莱斯顿度过的，和Emma，他妹妹，还有正在服兵役的Alex和还在寄宿中学念书的Scott一起，他的表亲就像他的亲兄弟亲姐妹。

Erik意外地说：“你还有个妹妹？”

“啊，对，”Charles的眼神闪烁着，语调变得犹豫，“她叫Raven……她在报社的黑名单里面。你知道，她还没毕业，我们不希望她得到不必要的关注。”

Erik了然，“我不会多嘴的。”

Charles感激地笑笑，岔开话题：“我该带你去看看温室的，那儿才是我大部分的收藏。”他领着Erik穿过蔷薇拱门，走到温暖的玻璃房里。Charles指着Erik认为看起来像皮带的两片绿色叶子，“这是百岁兰，它的茎高不超过二十厘米，可是茎干周长能长到四米。最重要的是，得益于它发达的根系——也许还有夜晚海雾形成的露水——它的叶片寿命有一百多年，绝无仅有！”一提到自己的领域，Charles的脸被点亮了，“我费了大力气才从安哥拉的沙漠弄过来，我在那儿暴晒了三个月，回来以后还要花心思让它成活，但这都值了。”  
Erik接下来又在其他温室看到了绿色的玫瑰和淡烟色的郁金香，他听着Charles一路念叨着，还能时不时提几个问题应和他，而Charles显然对此很满意，嘴唇因为兴奋更加泛红，比之夜晚，眼睛在玻璃折射的光线下转为一种更透亮的钴蓝色。他凝视着靠近它，心里有个小小的声音提醒他他甚至没搞清楚他俩到底是什么关系——Charles一口一个“我的朋友”几乎要让他忘了他们只是上过一次床而已，大概比一面之缘更尴尬一点——但此时都不重要了。

他的嘴唇几乎要贴上Charles的，Charles的睫毛轻颤着——他甚至能看到他的睫毛也是浅褐色的——呢喃了一句：“要吃葡萄吗？”

“……什么？”

“我给你剪一点来。”Charles退开，脸上带着捉摸不定的笑容。Erik愣愣地看着Charles走到架下，他在原地转过身，顺了口气，为自己的失控感到羞辱。他们不是朋友，对彼此几乎毫无了解，Erik甚至连小报上关于Charles的内容都不清楚，而Charles到现在也不知道Erik的家乡到底在哪里。这是个荒谬的暧昧游戏，而他昏了头脑。

“Erik？”脚步声传来，Erik深吸了一口气，决定冷静地和Charles讨论清楚。他转过身，然后猝不及防地撞进一个吻。

一个带葡萄的清甜和一点红茶涩意的吻，葡萄的那部分是真实的，Charles在嘴里咬破了果肉，他吮吸着，分不清那股甜味来自果实还是Charles。Charles把他压在玻璃墙上，他们唇舌交缠了好一会儿，分开时Charles还轻轻叼了一下Erik的下唇。他趴在Erik身上，带着恶作剧得逞的笑意：“吓到你了吗？”

Erik垂着眼看他，表情深不可测。Charles敛起笑容，舔了舔唇，不太认真地说：“抱歉？拜托不要讨厌我。”

Erik的回应是抓住他给了他一个深吻，他扭身把Charles反压在玻璃墙上，舌头卷过Charles的内部，满含攻击意味地戳刺着。Charles的手自觉地伸进了他的外套，开始解Erik的皮带。Erik深吸一口气，吻落到Charles的脸侧和耳根：“你确定要在这儿？玻璃是透明的。”

“玻璃当然是透明的。放心，除了我很少有人来这儿。”Charles因为耳旁的吹气哆嗦了一下，麻利地扯下Erik的拉链，隔着薄薄的棉料抚摸着他已经半勃的阴茎，“看起来你已经很确定了。”

Erik咬了咬牙关，还是忍不住煞了下风景：“我好奇你是怎么看待……我们不是朋友，你知道的。”

Charles一脸“你确定你现在想说这个？”，他慢下了解衣扣的动作，有点不耐烦：“你又怎么看我，一个一夜情对象，或者一个金主？”Charles看到Erik的脸色变得有点微妙，他叹了口气，“Emma有权利决定她的钱怎么花，好吗？不必牵扯到钱的问题，对我来说，只是想找个合适的长期的……伴侣，不太容易，我想对你来说也是。互惠互利，没别的，别多想。请问我们能继续了吗Lehnsherr先生？”他故意用指甲刮了一下Erik的半勃。

Erik呼了口气，把Charles的双手扣在墙上：“还有一个问题，”Charles无力地翻了个白眼，“你调查过我？”

“……亲眼见到会比我贫瘠的描述有趣得多的，MacTaggert小姐，”Sean的声音传来，带着一点和茶桌上不一样的小心翼翼的语气，“你想去的话我可以做你的导游……我是说，如果有机会的话，我很乐意。”

Erik和Charles惊恐地对视一眼，Charles迅速抽出手拉着Erik躲到树后，探出半个脑袋观察玻璃的另一边。Sean携着Moira穿过拱门，朝温室的方向走来，再走个十几英尺就能跟他们正脸打个照面了。Charles匆忙提起裤子，一边还忙里偷闲探头探脑地看那边的情况。  
Moira的回话太轻，他们没听清楚，只看到Sean有点沮丧地垂着头，眼神在花丛间逡巡着，找着别的话题：“哎，我去过这么多地方，还没见过这样的玫瑰。”

“你当然没见过了，那是洋桔梗。”Charles幸灾乐祸地在这边咕哝着，Erik想抽回被他捡起攥在手里的皮带，没扯动。Charles转过头来，把皮带卷在手上，“如果你也不想和他们来一次植物园里的浪漫会面的话，我建议我们最好还是躲起来，”他敲了敲Erik的胸口，低声说：“这旁边有个储物间，慢慢过去，不要碰到花盆。”

Erik忍住了没反驳，跟着Charles以植物作掩护，蹑手蹑脚地穿过弯弯曲曲的过道。在一个转弯处Erik的视线和Moira的堪堪在树叶的缝隙间擦过，几乎以为他要被发现了。他立刻躲到一株盆栽后面纹丝不动，如果他不是这么衣冠不整，可能看起来还能更严肃点。好在Moira显然也没有心思注意这里的情况，他和Charles在漫长的两分钟后到达目的地，Charles屏住呼吸轻轻推开储物间的木门，拉着Erik飞快闪身进去关上门。

储物间只有一个小小的窗格透进光，里面堆放着园艺工具，看得出来经常有人来所以灰尘不多，但空间狭小，两个成年男性挤在这里几乎有点腾挪不开。Charles和Erik贴着门听门外的动静，直到彻底听不到声音才松了口气。他们不约而同地因为这莫名的捉迷藏游戏止不住地发笑，Charles弯腰笑了好一会儿才止住，抬起手指揩了下眼角，斜斜地睨着他：“你总是这么啰嗦吗？”

“通常我不是爱说话的那个。”

“好吧，”Charles翻过来，背部抵住门，看着天花板，“听着，我是稍微打听过你，就一点点，你的职业和作品之类的。知道你是德裔美国人，以前当过记者，现在偶尔写写经济和社会类的时评。就这些了。我对别人的隐私没兴趣，更不会拿去买卖。”

穿过窗格的阳光恰好照在Charles的半张脸上，他的曈色几乎变成透明的，光线直达眼底，像是显微镜下的玻片，Erik可以透过它窥见背后的一切细节，但Charles避开了他的眼神。他们之间沉默了一阵，Erik喉结滚动着，好一会儿才说：“你的信息在我这里是安全的。”

Charles笑了：“我知道。”他靠近Erik，在他面前跪下来，鼻子凑近Erik裆前有点偃旗息鼓的东西，“真遗憾，安全起见，在这里还是不要弄出什么大动静为妙。”Charles透过睫毛抬眼朝上看着他，“但这个，我保证这个千金难买，我的朋友。” 

 

*

 

Charles隔着内裤吸吮舔咬着，用舌头勾勒出阴茎的形状，直到棉料足够湿到透出肉色，他才舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，缓缓拉下边沿，让Erik的老二堪堪露出一半，从下至上给了一道泛着水光的舔吻。他把卡在囊袋的部分也解放出来，已经完全硬起来的阴茎拍上了他的脸颊，Charles侧着头半含着柱体舔到头部，然后毫不犹豫地含了进去。

Erik低头看着他的动作，直到被含入时温热的包裹让他猛喘了口粗气，才意识到之前自己一直在屏息。Charles的水平比他预估的好很多，不是侍弄人的那种，而是经验丰富的老练。Erik松开了紧握成拳的双手，拍了拍那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，尽力稳住声音命令道：“含进去。”Charles不满地哼哼，还是乖乖从顶端含了进去，手指抚慰着隐藏在发丛间的根部和囊袋，时不时勾扯着周围的毛发。他感觉到对方的阴茎在口中越发胀大和炽热，还有覆在坚硬柱体表面突突跳动的脉搏。Charles呜咽着，变换着角度试图含得更深一些，中间因为撞上喉咙口的头部噎了几下，双颊浮现缺氧的红晕。他包覆着阴茎的双唇也摩擦得鲜红，前液和唾液的混合物随着吞吐的动作涂抹在柱身上，沾染上他的嘴唇。

储物间的温度有点高，Erik看到汗水从Charles的额发间滴下来，沾湿了他光线下金色的睫毛，蓝眼睛下意识颤动着，眨掉了水珠。Erik自己也没好到哪里去，他涨红了脸喘着粗气，抬手把汗湿垂到眼前遮挡视线的发丝抹到脑后，死死盯着自己的阴茎把Charles的嘴塞得满满的，从湿润温暖的内侧在他柔软的脸颊上顶出形状，又隐没在因为吞咽凹进的双颊间。

“对……就是这样。”Erik的手沿着他颈项的线条探向领口下的肩膀和背部，汗湿的皮肤比看起来更加软滑，他鼓励地抚摩揉捏着Charles，另一只手搁在他的后颈把他压向自己。塞在口中胀大的阴茎让Charles腮帮子发酸，他没耐心再耍什么技巧，只是前后摆动着脑袋想让Erik快点结束，手伸到下面拉开裤链抚慰自己。Erik倒显得很受用，他闭上眼向后仰着头大声呻吟着，Charles可以尝到释放前腥咸的苦味，和覆在坚硬柱体表面突突跳动的脉搏。他顺着舔到根部到顶端，含住顶端用力一吸。

Erik猝不及防地大吼一声，他下意识抓住Charles的头发，粗暴地在他嘴里挺动起来，每一次都插到最深。Charles被结结实实地噎了一次，他闭上眼放松，配合Erik的节奏吞吐着，避免自己的喉咙受伤。

高潮的时候Erik低吼着Charles的名字射了出来，倒是记得把他的脑袋拉离自己的阴茎，但还是溅到了他的脸上和因为后仰微张的嘴里。Charles甩脱Erik的手坐在地上，偏过头咳嗽起来，抬手抹掉了呛出来的泪水和残留的精液。

Erik伸手抚上他的脖颈，“Charles？”

“只是下次要动之前告诉我一下。”Charles摇摇头，哑着嗓子打断了他。他解开自己的衬衫，脱下来擦干净脸。“假如你真的有歉意的话，我得提醒你，我还没解决呢。”他站起来坐到工作台上，懒洋洋地指了指自己敞开的裤链，明知故问，“你介意——给我点空间吗？”

“这儿太挤，恐怕没有多余的空间让给你了，”Erik走过去，俯下身撑在Charles上方，“但我很乐意提供一些额外的帮助。”

Charles抬头期待地看着他，要不是他半硬的玩意儿还抵在自己大腿上，Erik几乎要觉得对方只是索要一个纯洁的吻而已。鬼使神差地，他低头亲了一下Charles还冒着汗珠的鼻尖。Charles的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，Erik避开了他的眼神，匆匆在唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，然后低下头啃咬着他的喉结，移到他的锁骨，舌头在中间的小窝里打转。

Charles忍不住哼哼，“够了……Erik，别在脖子那里。”Erik的舌尖抵着他身体中央滑向胸口，一路舔到他的肚脐眼，在那个小窝打了个圈，引得掌下的肌肉一阵收缩，伴随着一声情不自禁的呻吟。他跪下身，在毛发覆盖的小腹那儿流连了一会儿，把裤子往下扯了扯，偏头咬上私密部位旁大腿内侧的皮肤。Charles像是想起了什么，挂上Erik肩膀的小腿不安地用脚后跟蹭动他的背部：“你放心，我很干净的。”

Erik笑了一声：“你洗过澡？闻起来不错。”

“是……不，我是说，我很久没和人做过了，而且我一直很注意，你知道。”Charles含糊不清地回答，脚后跟在他背后划着圈，催促他快一点。Erik发出模糊的鼻音表示自己明白，在腿根处吮咬了一口，享受Charles的气声和皮肤上的颤栗，然后张嘴含入了顶端。  
Erik用相似的技巧吞吐了一会儿，把整个坚硬的柱身弄得湿滑发亮。Charles的呻吟声越来越急促，一只手压上他的脑袋小幅度地快速抽送起来。他仰着头，Erik看不见他的表情，只能听见他难耐的喘息和看见他揉捏自己乳头的手指。Erik知道他快到了，他捏了捏Charles的大腿引起注意，Charles低头，嘴还微张着，不解地睁开眼看着他。Erik保持着和他目光的接触，缓缓吞吐了几下，将他整个吞了进去。

头部瞬间的挤压感让Charles几乎在顶进Erik喉咙口的一瞬间就射了，他双腿紧紧夹住Erik的脑袋，喉间挤出一声细微的尖叫，大腿肌肉不住地抽动着。有一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，回过神来后他急忙放下腿，拍了拍Erik的背部给他顺气：“抱歉，我没想到……噢Erik，你不必这么做的。”

“所以我会讨回来的。”Erik侧头吐掉精液，半开玩笑地说。Charles笑了，拉着他站起来，仰头用舌头堵住他的嘴。他在Erik嘴里舔掉了残余的部分，分开时舌头还纠缠了一会儿。Erik以前不常和床伴接吻，因为没有必要。但Charles似乎非常热衷于这个，他不清楚这对Charles有什么意味，但感觉还不赖。

他们懒洋洋地交换了几个湿漉漉的吻，吮吸着对方的唇舌，Erik的手揉捏着Charles的臀部，手指插入了缝隙，模拟着抽插的动作。Charles笑着抓住他的手：“真的不行，这边随时会有人来，储物间的墙壁可靠不住。”

Erik抽出手，耸了耸肩，“趴过去。”Charles歪了歪脑袋，还是依言照做了，手肘撑在桌上回过头来看他。Erik握住他的腰往自己的方向拉，让他的臀部抬得更高。他的手在Charles的脊背和腰臀的皮肤上游走，窗格的光线斜斜地透过来，覆着汗液的皮肤白亮得像是橱窗灯光下的奶油蛋糕。Erik吻了吻尾椎顶部，向下咬上Charles的臀尖，他尝起来也软得像奶油，还留有沐浴油的清香。他的脸埋入Charles的臀缝之间，Charles在舌尖扫过洞口的时候惊呼了一声，脸颊因为羞耻一瞬间烧了起来，双腿不自觉地挣动，低吼着警告：“Erik！”

“嘘……放松。”Erik安慰着，双手却以不容抗拒的力道扣住他的双腿。Charles试图把腿并拢，被Erik半哄骗地打得更开。Charles穴口周围的皮肤因为啃咬和吮吸而发红，身后的啧啧水声带来的心理的羞耻感比舌尖在洞口打转的酥麻更让Charles颤抖，他腿软得几乎站不住。他闭上眼，随着Erik探入的节奏轻轻呜咽着。

Erik观察着他的反应，双手握住Charles的膝盖向上提，让他跪上工作台。Charles的上半身彻底趴伏在台面上，臀部因为姿势撅得更高，他转过头把脸埋进手臂，不去看Erik。Erik按揉着臀肉示意他放松，拇指扣入洞口，朝两边扯得更开。洞口已经被舔开了，他的舌尖很轻易地就探入内部，浅浅地戳刺起来。

Charles发出猫叫似的悠长的哼声，Erik不确定他是不是哭了，但他没打算停下。他的老二在裤子里又硬了，Erik注意到Charles的阴茎也在刺激下颤巍巍地翘了起来，他一只手替Charles撸动，一只手探下去摸自己。Charles的腰挺起来，不自觉地配合着Erik 的动作朝后送，让舌尖不断地吸咬和戳刺探入更深的地方。Erik吼声和喘息的热度拍打在他湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，他闷在手臂里的叫声带着鼻音，随着撸动的速度越来越急促。Charles皱着脸，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，射在Erik的手里。

Erik站起身喘着粗气，他把Charles的腿放下来，趴到Charles的背上，拨开他黏在脸上的头发。Charles闭着眼侧过头，手臂像猫一样蜷在胸前。他的脸是湿的，混合着汗水和泪水，因为笼着一层潮气看起来格外柔软。两个人都有些累了，但Erik还硬着，他在Charles的臀缝和腿间缓缓抽动，顶端时不时蹭过湿软的洞口，引得Charles发出懒洋洋的哼哼。Erik慢慢蹭了出来，精液顺着缝隙流下来，弄得他和Charles贴在一起的皮肤黏黏的，但他懒得去管。他的手臂圈着Charles的腰，Charles的手放下来搭在他的小臂上，两个人安静地抱在一起，大脑因为两次射精都变得疲乏和放空。Erik有一下没一下地啄吻着Charles的耳后的皮肤，暂时放弃思考情人和床伴的定义。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik的形象有参照伊夫林·沃，《重游桑菲尔德（Thornfield Revisited）》就是挑了《故地重游（Brideshead Revisited）》和简爱的桑菲尔德瞎串的……鲨鲨演过简爱嘛。
> 
> 关于露台那段描写有点参照故地重游，“夏天总是最好的”也是出自这里。为我枯竭毫无美感的描写功底默哀。
> 
> London Spy AU那个近期应该会更【】那个可能顺利一点，但我也不知道自己脑子抽了什么筋非要更这篇，还挑了个了解不多的背景展开剧情，都是自己作的死啊
> 
> 顺便说件好笑的，三次元的朋友拿着一个鲨美文包的截图给我看，居然有这篇【】打开文档的我是懵逼的，这是默认我已经完结了不需要后续了吗233
> 
> \---------------
> 
> 没插入搞这个字数，我已经尽力了，希望吃肉愉快，如果愉快的话告诉我一声吧，吃自己的腿肉总觉得肉很柴【  
> 这篇再写下去估计要走剧情了，也意味着EC以外的角色会加戏份，试图片段式灭文过，失败，颗颗。继续写的话肉肯定还会有，但是没剧情纯肉这个车真的开不来，抱歉。毕竟标题挂的pwp（目前也大多是肉），觉得还是提醒一下比较好

**Author's Note:**

> “英国首要的派对生物”，“同时和五个皇家禁卫军士兵两个海军陆战队士兵有染”和Chatterbox专栏都借用了Bright Young Things，William Burroughs是“垮掉的一代”的代表作家，是个同性恋者。个人对这时期的作家作品了解不多放在这里也没有任何不敬的意思，如果有他的粉丝请不要揍我TAT


End file.
